Prince Kurt
by magnifecint
Summary: Kurt is a prince from France, however, it is not all that it's cracked up to be. Kurt has to be forced to marry a princess from Austria to establish an alliance with his own country. Kurt is smiling on the outside, but what his parents don't know is that he's secretly gay. Who is this girl, better yet, who is her brother who has jet black hair and hazel eyes? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt is a young 20 year old Prince from a magical kingdom called Joie (J* U*A*) ; he is destined to rule the land and become a great King. His mother and father are so proud of him, knowing that he will one day make his home land a beautiful place. However, in order to rule the land, you must have a Queen by your side right? Kurt has a smile on his face as he is excited to marry a beautiful woman to be his lovely queen, but what his parents don't know is that he is secretly gay. What would happen when his Queen arrives at his door step ready to be wed? And who is that brother of hers who has jet black hair and beautiful hazel eyes? Let's read and find out.

Inspired by the movie called Marie Antoinette

Chapter 1

"Kurt! Kurt sweety please smile, your father and I have noticed how upset you have been recently. You don't laugh or joke around like how you used too anymore. Is anything wrong dear?"

Prince Kurt Hummel frowned as his mother has questioned his persona yet again. She has been keeping an eye on him more than any usual mother would for a while now. He is twenty years old and is very clear of taking care of himself. He is a prince, and a prince doesn't need his mother to pester him so consistently. However, Kurt would sometimes wonder, why was she persistently so worried about him? Was it because more responsibilities were coming his way? Or the fact that he was secretly a gay prince who will be forced to marry a princess from another country? Or maybe even both?

Yes, it was unfortunately true. Kurt Hummel is involved in an arranged marriage. Which should not be surprising since this is completely normal for royal families. The only reason why he is being forced to marry this woman is simply to develop an alliance with another country to keep his own safe. Kurt knew he was gay since he was a little boy. Instead of playing swords with his little friends around the castle, he played dolls with the little girls and helped them pick out flowers and strawberries around the garden. However, his parents never found out or knew in general.

They were royals; they never had a moment in their busy lives to spend time with Kurt. They were always running the country, having meetings with other kings and queens to make sure that they were keeping their people safe and secure. The little prince always found himself playing with the little kids around his giant castle and his maids and teachers were his best friends.

So why was Kurt always being asked if anything was wrong? Because he is being forced to marry a woman first off, and because he felt like he will never be able to live the life that he has always wanted. He was going to become the King of France, that is already a huge deal that he will have to face soon enough. Sometimes he wishes he could have lived a normal life. When you're a prince, you always have people watching you, telling you what to do, and who to marry. Oh how he would have wished to just be a normal man who was openly gay and that the people around him would be accepting with him.

He could maybe see himself being romantically involved with a nice man and just live life simply in the country side but that was not that case at all. A prince could only dream. Yes he loved the expensive clothes, fine dining, and fabulous jewelry. However something was just missing and he didn't know what. He looked over at his mother as three women were surrounding him adjusting his suit. It was a dark royal blue outfit with a gold belt and black leather boots. His mother smiled at him, he looked so handsome and just so ready to become a king. "Come on now sweetheart, we have to go see your father as he is going to explain to you how this will all play out. You are going to love her; she is just a beautiful princess."

"I'm sure she is." Kurt said. He smiled weakly as his mother hooked his arm into his and they both started off towards the west wing of the castle. Kurt glanced around the giant corridors of his home. They were filled with paintings of family generations, vases that were too expensive to even look at, and hundreds of maids that were just standing around waiting to be told what to do. He looked up and saw the two giant doors that were an entrance to a giant and luxurious room for his father's important meetings.

As the doors opened, he was immediately greeted by his father. He was a tall man like Kurt, his beard was long, his voice was deep, and he was just everything that a king should be. "Kurt!" Kurt's father said as he got up to greet him. "Please take a seat; we have important matters to discuss!" Kurt only nodded and sat down in front of his father's desk with his mother sitting beside him. He remembers this place all too well. This was the room that Kurt mostly remembers as the room that his father would make him sit down and scold him for his childish acts from the past. He remembered when he once hid the Pope's hat and was just laughing as the old man was running around covering his bald spot frantically looking for it.

Kurt looked up at his father who was smiling down at him. "Now Kurt you know why you're here. We need to inform you about the woman that you are going to marry within the next two months. I can tell you for certain that you are going to like her, and I expect for you to give us grandchildren as soon she steps foot into your room!" The king started laughing which boomed the area and Kurt's mother blushed as she patted his back. Kurt smiled but frowned on the inside. He completely forgot that he had to impregnate this woman in order to continue the generations of the royal Hummel family.

Just the thought of it made him cringe but he tried to control his emotions and let his father continue. "Now, she is none other than the Princess from the country of Austria. She's a gorgeous blonde woman who goes by the name of Quinn Fabray Anderson. She will be your wife, you will love her and you will give me those grandchildren is that clear? I want ten beautiful grandchildren, we will have the whole castle filled with little prince and princess's! France will alliance with Austria and we will keep our countries secure. Do you have any questions Kurt?"

Kurt could feel his world crumbling down within this one conversation. His father wanted how many grandchildren? Quinn Fabray Anderson? How worse can things get! His stomach is just flipping upside down, and he can feel his eyes getting watery but he's trying his best to keep himself intact.

"Now Arnold you can't just expect Kurt to give you so many children! One little boy will be enough to run this kingdom. I'm sure Kurt understands his duty and he will do his best to do what he is told, right Kurt?" said his mother as she smiled at her son. She couldn't tell what Kurt was truly feeling, but what she did know is that this has to happen whether she liked it or not. It reminded her of when she was a young girl who was a princess from Germany who was forced to marry King Arnold from France. It wasn't easy, but in time she was able to learn to love her husband. Kurt could do the same with Princess Quinn right?

"Lillian, Kurt must give us many bundles of joy! Am I right Kurt? It won't be hard for a young man like you!"

"Y-yeah don't worry dad, I'll get the job done." Kurt said weakly. How on earth is he going to sleep with a _girl_? And to try to get her pregnant as _many_ times as he can? It was a huge nightmare. Probably any other straight man would love to be in his shoes right now. He's thinking deeply, tuning out his father's words as he continues to talk and talk about his future grandchildren. Sleeping with a girl, the mere thought of it frightened him. He was still a virgin; he's actually never had any sort of sexual experience with either boys or girls. However the mere thought of him with a girl terrified him because he just simply does not like them or mainly, the _anatomy_ of them.

"So Kurt are you ready?" His father asked. Kurt immediately snapped out of his inner emotional trauma and looked up at his father.

"F-for what?"

"To meet her of course! She's on her way as we speak! She's been traveling for a few days now, but she should arrive here in the castle by tonight." King Arnold rose from his luxurious chair and went up to his son. "She is also going to bring her brother, who is going to live with us from now on as well. His name is Blaine Fabray Anderson, who is the Prince of Austria. You should definitely get to know him as well Kurt, he is also your age and you should know by now that family is important."

"Yes Kurt we want this young girl to fall in love with you, we do care about you and we do know that arranged marriages aren't easy, so please Kurt get to know this girl. She is very special and her brother is absolutely adorable. We want you to be happy."

Kurt forced himself to smile; he wants to do this for his country and his parents. He knows that he's was destined to run this country but he always deep down dreaded for this day to come.

…

"Blaine are you nervous?" Quinn asked as she looked up at her brother who was sitting across from him inside the royal blue carriage. He was wearing his dark red uniform with a gold belt around his waist. Quinn was wearing her light blue dress with her long blonde hair framing her face. They were both nervous deep down. Leaving their home is hard enough, but to never return is another. Quinn has to become queen of France and leave her home country. Blaine was forced to move with Quinn because their father wants him to protect her at all costs. He wanted to become King of Austria, but their older brother Cooper has taken over the country. Blaine looked up at Quinn and half smiled, he loves his sister to death and he would do anything to keep her happy.

"I'll be okay, I just miss mom." He said frowning. Blaine was very close to his mother and to leave her to move in with Quinn to go live in a castle in France is a huge change for him. He is a proud Austrian man, but these arranged marriages and alliances are things that he cannot control. He looked out the window, starring at each tree as it passes him by, knowing that the farther he traveled the farther he was away from his real home. Sometimes being part of a royal family isn't all that it's cracked up to be.

"Blaine, we will still be able to receive letters from her. This is a new life that we have, and I'm just glad that you'll be with me instead of me having to face it alone." She said smiling as she reached out for his hand, caressing it lightly. He smiled up at her until he heard a voice from outside. There were many soldiers outside their own carriage that were escorting the two royals to France. One of them knocked on the window and opened the door.

"Prince Blaine, Princess Quinn…we have arrived."

…

So here is the first chapter, I'm a little rusty because I haven't written any stories in a while because of my new college life. However any sort of constructive criticism will be appreciated. I want this story to be successful and popular. I know that this first chapter is short but I promise that the next chapters will be longer and better. I just wanted to launch this first chapter to get this in progress.

If you like it, please leave a review!

My personal Instagram is: magnifecint

My Klaine Instagram is: klaineisklaine

My Twitter is: magnefecint

Fun Fact: Kurt's kingdom is the French word Joie, which means Glee.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaine held out his hand to help Quinn exit the carriage. They both looked around, seeing many young and old women who seemed to be very wealthy, stare at them with mild amusement. The woman were covered in authentic French dresses designed by the most exquisite designers of the country, draped in jewels and smelled like nothing but flowers. Quin smiled trying her best to present herself as the young and elegant young lady that she is. They were all smiling; however her and Blaine couldn't help but feel like it was all fake. "Blaine do you feel it too?" Quinn whispered lightly in Blaine's ear. He nodded quickly and hooked his arm into hers and led her towards the entrance of the castle.

Looking up he couldn't help but be in awe at how magnificent it was, the tall dark brown doors, the giant stone pillars, the flowers surrounding the whole landscape; the castle was amazing. It was much like his own castle, but Blaine's had a darker scheme to it. He could feel Quinn's tension as the doors were opened for the two Austrian royals and one step inside made them feel in awe even more. It was just as beautiful as the outside, but Blaine didn't care much of how extravagant everything was. He just wanted to meet the royal Hummel's and see already as to who his sister was going to marry. Neither Quinn nor Blaine has any idea as to who Kurt is, how he looks like, or what sort of a person he is. The thing about arranged marriages is that they never really tell you much about who you're going to marry, Lord only knows why.

"Ah! Princess Quinn, Prince Blaine, it is so wonderful to finally meet you both. My name is Monsieur Lumière, and I will be the one to assist you and show you around the castle. Is there anything that you both need in the time being?"

They both observed this white haired old man that stood before them. He had a silly sort of look to him, but he seemed like a nice man to say the least, or maybe he was just doing his job of being nice. Blaine smiled at him and bowed towards Lumière placing his fist against his chest while Quinn curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lumiere, my brother and I would be happy for you to escort us around our new home." Lumiere only blushed as he continued to show Blaine and Quinn around the castle. Nothing was too impressive for them since they have similar luxurious items of their own back in Austria. Quinn simply examined the building, greeting as many people as she could with a smile on her face and used her manners that she has been taught since she was a young girl because her mother told her that first impressions are everything.

Blaine walked closely beside his sister, and he could see two giant doors up ahead. He knew very well that those doors led towards the Hummel family. Blaine was always very protective towards his little sister. He always hated the boys that she would like in the past, but in this case it was different. Not only did she have to marry this man, but he also had to have _sex_ with her. It made him cringe on the inside, but he could only do as much as he could to protect her.

He recalled back when he was yelling at his parents three nights before their departure to France. Expressing as to how much he hated the idea of having his little sister marry some random stranger from another country. However, because of his lack of respect towards his father, he was punished by having to get marked by a firing hot metal rod which singed his back so badly that his flesh practically burned itself into a crisp. He could still feel the pain of it, but he simply had to ignore it.

Blaine would never let his children be forced to marry any stranger no matter what the consequences might be towards his country, but then again, this is why Cooper became King and not him. Sure he was the first born so he had to either way, but his father was glad it would never be Blaine because his father believes that he is just simply too soft to rule a country.

Blaine only frowned because he knew it was true. He could never declare war towards any country like how his brother could. Cooper was a strong and even ruthless King. He could cut off anyone's head without feeling any sort of guilt or shame. So now here Blaine is, being born to a royal family but to only end up merely as a body guard towards his sister's destiny.

What about his life? His sister is destined to become the queen of France; his older brother became destined to become the king of Austria, so what about him? What was his destiny? He doesn't even have the privilege to even live in his own home anymore. Blaine wanted to do more for his life, but what can he do since he has so many older rich people telling him how to stand, eat, even sleep. However he knew that he had to stop thinking about himself, because today it was about Quinn. Sure she's destined to become a queen, but Blaine knows very well that she'd rather be in his shoes instead of hers. Blaine watched Quinn closely from behind as she tensed up while approaching the doors. They opened slowly and Quinn looked around not having the slightest clue as to who anyone was.

Quinn and Blaine entered with everyone around them bowing and smiling towards them and it wasn't until another old man came up to them and guided them towards the back of the room. "Princess Quinn, Prince Blaine, may I present to you, the royal Hummel family…" It was time, after two months of waiting to meet these people; it was finally going to happen. Blaine adjusted his belt, Quinn placed her hands beside her and grabbed onto her dress lightly. She needed something to make her feel secure, and one quick glance behind her made her feel safe. Blaine was there, she knew he didn't want to come but she also knew that he did either way in order to keep her safe and not feel so alone.

Kurt has been actually sweating in his hands the whole day today. He didn't know that they would come so quickly and he just felt so nervous. He didn't know if he should just man up and accept his fate or find an open window and just jump out and run away from it all. He was waiting in the ball room with his parents and all of the servants who lived in the castle. All of the so called important people from France were here, and he just felt even more pressure because all eyes are on him. However it was finally time and it was too late to do anything now. Kurt felt his mother from behind him nudge him gently towards the center of the ball room and he could see a blonde woman standing there waiting for him.

He knew he had to be as polite as he possibly could and act like he will be happy and willing to be the man of her dreams and that they will fall in love and everything will end happily ever after. Although he had to be true to himself that this is all going to be one huge act. However, Kurt would like to believe that he knew how to swoon the ladies. The amount of affairs that he has seen around the castle is too much to count. He has even walked in on many couples while having sex because they either forget to lock the door or don't care at all about having random strangers accidentally walking in. So he technically knew what to do when it came to women, but he just simply doesn't want to.

He went up to Quinn with his parents following close behind. The whole room was quiet as all eyes were on him and the princess. He looked at her from top to bottom and even his gay self-thought that she was a beautiful woman, but he knew that he was going to fake every single thing that he would do to this woman in order for no one to find out that he's secretly gay. They both bowed to each other and Kurt grasped her hand gently giving it a light kiss.

Blaine was standing a few feet behind Quinn and he gently moved to the side to get a glimpse of who this man was. He wasn't able to see very well because of the amount of people that started to surround his sister and the prince, and also because of the fact that Blaine wasn't exactly the tallest guy around. He tried to lean forward but all he could see was his hair. Blaine is going to have to wait.

"Hello Princess Quinn, my name is Kurt Hummel; it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Kurt said smiling. Kurt's mother was smiling from ear to ear; she was so excited for her son to finally meet his princess. She knew deep down how Quinn might feel, because in the past that was once her. It was a new castle, new staff, new country and a new husband. Queen Lillian knew that Quin was nervous, but she knew that she will one day fall in love with her son. Kurt was an amazing man, he was a gentlemen and he was such a loveable person.

"Hello Kurt, my name is Quinn; it's very nice to meet you." Quinn smiled and curtsied again and Kurt nodded while placing his hands behind his back. Quinn was deep down nervous, she didn't feel an immediate connection towards him but she did feel a physical attraction which was something she was at least hoping for. He was taller than her that was for sure and he had beautiful blue eyes with a full head of light brown hair. Quinn felt deep down that maybe things could work, but there was something deep down inside of her that is telling her that this will all crumble down sooner than later. She ignored her gut feeling and tried to have an optimistic look on her face.

"Ah Quinn, It's nice to finally meet you; we have been waiting for so long! I hope you and my son have a good connection because we want our grandchildren as soon as possible!" said King Arnold. He patted Quinn's back and started laughing when he saw Quinn blush and Kurt merely role his eyes. "Now where is that brother of yours? Your father told me that he would come with you to live in the castle as well!" Quinn looked around immediately looking for her brother, she completely forgot about Blaine. She thought he was behind her but she couldn't see him. It wasn't until she saw him raise his hand from the crowd and Quinn quickly rushed towards him.

Blaine grabbed her hand and let her lead him towards the royal family. He rolled his eyes because his sister actually forgot about him during a time like this, but he ignored it and looked straight ahead as the family finally came into view. He didn't know what to expect, but once his eyes met a pair of blue ones he could physically feel his stomach do a flip.

"Blaine my boy!" King Arnold patted Blaine's back roughly and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "It's nice to finally meet you son, we welcome you with open arms to the Royal Hummel family!"

Blaine shot his glance towards the King and Queen and quickly tried to reconcile his feelings. He straightened his posture and slowly bowed towards them. "I-It's nice to finally meet you all. I will be happy to be of any service towards you and your country." Blaine said. Kurt's mother smiled and went up to him giving a big hug. She seemed like a sweet lady but Blaine couldn't help but glance back at the prince who was apparently staring back at him throughout this whole time. "Hello…Prince Kurt."

Kurt was in complete awe at how handsome this new prince was who was standing just a few feet away from him. It wasn't until he saw that amazing pair of beautiful hazel eyes that made him feel something that he has never felt before. However he knew that the people around him were watching him, so as soon as Blaine said hello to him he caught his breathe but simply bowed towards the young Austrian prince. "Hello Blaine."

"Well how about you three head on out and enjoy the party? Kurt, make sure you start to get to know Quinn very well do you understand son?" said King Arnold.

Kurt only nodded and began to walk around the ballroom motioning for Quinn and Blaine to follow. Blaine was still in awe at how gorgeous this man was, but he tried his best to not let his eyes travel towards places that he knew would get him in trouble. Quinn was completely oblivious towards Blaine's inner emotional and sexual meltdown, she just tried to imagine her life as to how it will now be like towards the man that is walking right in front of her. Then it hit her that she is going to marry him in about two weeks and actually sleep with him. He was extremely handsome but just sleeping with someone that she barley knows is making her feel so uneasy.

"So…" Kurt said as he turned around to face them. Quinn and Blaine froze as they both looked up at him. "Do you all think you'll like it here?"

"Yes." Blaine said immediately after Kurt's question.

' _Easy Blaine, don't make it so obvious.'_

"Of course, who wouldn't want to live here?" Quinn said.

"Well I've never really had friends my age around the castle except for one…Quinn since you and I will become husband and wife soon, I suppose we should try to get to know each other as much as we can." Kurt said as he smiled weakly.

Blaine smiled but he couldn't help but feel a bit down on the inside. Wait a second, Blaine knew that he was very physically attracted to him there was no doubt about that, but is he actually going to be jealous of his sister marrying this prince? Blaine knew he was gay since he could remember, but he knew that his parents would punish him severely if they ever found out. He has never even really found any boy that he would ever even want to pursue in the first place. The amount of women that have tried to sleep with him back in the castle is unreal, and he had to turn down each and every one of them because he just simply did not want to ever sleep with any of them.

For once in his life he has finally met someone who was most probably the most beautiful and elegant man in the entire world and his _sister_ is going to marry him? His luck has finally run out. "Blaine?" Blaine's eyes shot up towards Kurt. "I said if you would like to join Quinn and I tomorrow to go see the gardens that we have here?" Kurt asked.

"Oh um, yes I would."

"Good."

Kurt was screwed. He knew he was royally screwed. Kurt has just met the woman that he is supposed to spend the rest of his life with, and he's already imagining himself carrying Blaine over the shoulders and taking him to his room for the rest of the night. He had to keep his thoughts under control that was for sure, he didn't want his pants to reveal any sort of ideas that were crossing his mind. He looked over at Quinn who was eating some strawberries and cream. Looking at the two royal Anderson's just made him realize that this was going to be a huge disaster.

…

"Attention everyone! Attention!" King Arnold rose from his seat looking around his long dinner table where every important person from France was seated in. There was a delicious turkey placed in the center and there were also multiple exquisite cuisines by the finest chefs of France placed everywhere else. Towards the center of the table were Kurt's parents and Kurt, Blaine and Quinn were seated right next to them. This was the first dinner with the Hummel and Anderson royals so it was an important event for the country. "I would like to make a toast." He raised his glass

"Kurt…" he looked towards his son. "I'm so proud of you for taking on this duty for your country. Not only do you get to marry such a beautiful princess and give us many adorable grandchildren, but this marriage will give us a helpful alliance towards Austria. The world is a dangerous place right now, and we have to do our duties as royals to keep our people safe." Kurt nodded and smiled towards his parents. They seemed very proud of him and he was happy to make them gratified.

"Thank you dad, when I become King I promise to be the best King that France has ever had."

Everyone in the dinner table cheered. Quinn and Blaine were happy to be a part of this historical moment for this country. They do miss their parents and their original home, but maybe it won't be so bad living here, or at least for Blaine it won't be.

…

After they all had their dinner and it was already time to head to bed, Kurt's parents requested him to escort Quinn and Blaine to each of their rooms. Kurt tried his best to not gawk at Blaine and forced himself to put his attention more towards Quinn. He wanted her to never find out that he was gay; if he had to live a lie then he wouldn't feel any sort of shame. The last thing that he needed was to make things in his life worse.

"And here is your room Quinn, well at least for now until we get married." Kurt opened Quinn's room and noticed the slight blush in her cheeks. She entered and was in awe at how beautiful it was. The room was covered in flowers, jewelry, and the bed was so large you can practically fit ten people on it. She knew this was only a temporary room but she could definitely get used to this one until she moves in with Kurt. "I hope you like it." He said smiling.

"Thank you Kurt, it's beautiful. It was nice to finally meet you, and I will be anxious to get to know you more tomorrow." Quinn said smiling; she turned to Blaine and gave him a big hug. "Blaine, I'll see you tomorrow as well. Thank you for coming here with me, I love you." She whispered in his ear. Blaine hugged her tightly and then she entered her room. Now it was only Blaine and Kurt who were left alone in the giant corridor.

Kurt started walking and began to motion Blaine towards the room that was on the other side of the hallway. Blaine couldn't help but catch a few glances towards the young prince who was only two feet away from him. He couldn't help but admire that strong jawline of his and that perfect head of light brown hair. Blaine saw that Kurt was about to turn towards him so he looked away quickly before he would get caught. "Blaine, here is your room." Kurt said quietly.

"Thank you, Prince Kurt." Blaine bowed and opened his door to his room.

"You can just call me Kurt." He smirked.

"Oh…" that smirk was going to make Blaine weak. "Okay, um thank you for escorting me to my room." Blaine could only smile but oh how he wished he could just drag this man to his room.

"I just want you to know one thing." Kurt said, leaning towards Blaine's ear.

Blaine gulped and nodded, he felt an extreme warmth reach his cheeks.

"Don't stare at my ass." Kurt laughed on the inside as he noticed Blaine go completely red. Yes it was true, Kurt would definitely notice the amount of staring that Blaine would do towards him. He didn't think much of it though, he knew that he was an attractive man, but he would never dare to think that Blaine was gay or anything. Maybe it was naïve for him to think that way, but honestly he has never met another gay man in his life. He would even come to think that he was the only gay man on the planet since he has lived such a secluded lifestyle.

Blaine cursed mentally, he thought he wasn't making it so obvious but apparently he was. How can he get out of this? "I-I wasn't staring at anything." He said. Denying it was the only trick he could do at this point. Kurt only shook his head and walked away.

…

Blaine examined his room; it was very nice, maybe even nicer than the one back home. He knew he was going to most probably live in this room for the rest of his life, and he was pleased to feel that he wouldn't want the need to change it. He took off his clothes and was left with nothing but his underwear. He laid down in his king size bed and looked up at the dark blue colored roof.

' _Don't stare at my ass…'_

Kurt's voice kept crossing his mind. He couldn't help but re-imagine how graceful Kurt looked during the ball, the dinner, and how sexy he looked in dim light when he dropped him off at Blaine's room. Was he really that obvious? He tried his best to not make it so noticeable, especially because he had to keep his sexuality a secret, but maybe his lustful mind took advantage.

Blaine rubbed his hands roughly on his face, as if trying to erase the memory of how good Kurt looked today. He knew he shouldn't have any sort of feelings towards the young prince. He was going to marry his sister, he was going to sleep with her and have babies, and he was going to rule France one day. That was the plan, well at least for Kurt. Blaine's only plans were to live in this castle and protect his sister.

He dismissed the fact that for now that that was his only destiny in his life, but he knew there had to be more for himself later on. Blaine knew he was gay, and it was only safe to assume that Kurt was straight. Kurt was a straight prince, so Blaine would never have a chance even if he tried…right?

Blaine dismissed all of his fantasies and rolled over on top of his blankets. _'He's not gay. You can't let anyone know that you're gay. He's going to marry your sister.'_

These thoughts crossed his mind more than he could count, even if Kurt was gay, he would never have a chance. Blaine only frowned and he slowly but eventually fell into a deep sleep.

…

As Kurt dropped off Blaine and Quinn to their rooms, he slowly headed towards his own. He had his head held high and his hands placed behind his back. He gazed at the magnificent paintings that passed him by and how the windows delivered a light to illuminate the hallways. He couldn't help but think about Blaine, how he continuously caught the young Austrian prince staring or even admiring Kurt's…physique.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder, was Blaine gay? Maybe Kurt was over thinking all of this, but why else would this man stare at him so inappropriately? Even if it was inappropriate, he couldn't help but blush. He's never caught a man lust for him before, only woman.

' _No Blaine isn't gay, he can't be gay. Even if he was, so what? I have to marry his sister; there was also no way in hell I could ever even consider dating a man even if I had the chance too. My parents would cut my head off if they found out I was gay.'_

Kurt frowned as to why his parents were so against being gay was beyond him. He grew up in a catholic based castle. He went to church as many times as his parents would force him to go. He was told that being gay was wrong, but he was also told that adultery was wrong, and no one had a problem committing that sin. Kurt may be gay, but he loves studying multiple types of books, meaning he actually read his bible as much as he pleased. He loved the stories, the wars, and the symbolism of it all. Kurt also read a lot of books about Greek mythology and studies about Buda.

Kurt's father allowed him to study other religions, cultures, and many other subjects because he knew that his son loved to learn. Kurt wanted to be educated on many things if he were to ever be King. Kurt was gay, and even though the bible says to love one another as much as you love yourself, he knew deep down his parents would disapprove.

Kurt looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him. It was dark until the person came closer, slowly walking up to him. "Hello Prince Kurt." Said the man while he bowed.

"Hello Noah, I see you came back from Germany."

"Well I had to come back eventually. You haven't heard anything about my trip right?"

"Other than the fact that you assassinated twelve men, no."

Noah looked down and sighed. "Hey, your father ordered me to do so, it's my job. He knows I'm the only one that's capable of getting it done too." He said smirking.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Noah Puckerman was King Arnold's personal assassin and Kurt's handy body guard. He was only three years older than Kurt, but he was trained to become an assassin by his father since he started to barley walk. His family came from a long line of protecting the Hummel's. Noah was not only his body guard, but he was also Kurt's best friend. Noah swears that he's the only person in the castle who knows that Kurt is gay. He knows Kurt like the back of his hand.

Kurt has never told Noah that he was gay, but Puckerman has the eyes of a hawk and he may have caught Kurt admire his defined physique whenever he trained by him. He was once practicing his sword skills outside without his shirt, and he caught Kurt from across the field admiring his every move. "So how's your new gal Kurt? Is she as beautiful as they say she is?"

Kurt nodded but half frowned. It's not that he didn't like Quinn; he just wants to not really remember the fact that he has to marry her against his will in about two weeks. Noah felt his discomfort, he would love to one day talk to Kurt about his sexuality and help him in any way that he could, but this is one aspect about Kurt that he cannot protect. Noah wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders and led him towards his room. "Come on Prince, let's take you to bed."

As they arrived towards Kurt's room they both entered and closed the doors. Kurt began to take off his uniform as Noah eyes him suspiciously. "So…" said Noah, Kurt looked up at him. "You like him?"

Kurt's eyes widened, oh God why was he asking this question? Kurt stayed silent for a few moments as he took of his uniform wearing nothing but tight shorts. Noah smirked at Kurt's sudden shyness and sat in his bed waiting for an answer. "Come on, I'm not gonna just stare at you change and not get any sort of answer."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I was there, but you never saw me. I noticed how he looked at you, but I also noticed how you looked at him."

"I wasn't staring at _him_ if that's what you're thinking. I was staring at Quinn."

"You can tell me you know."

Kurt gulped. "Tell you what?"

"You can talk to me about anything." Noah sat beside Kurt on top of the prince's bed and placed his hand firmly on his shoulder. "Kurt it's okay."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you like boys and not girls."

Kurt stood up immediately and frowned at Noah. How dare he assume such a thing towards Prince Kurt? Does he know how dangerous it is to even say those words out loud? Kurt's head would be cut off by tomorrow morning if anyone would eavesdrop towards this conversation. "What is your problem!? How could you say something like that?!"

"Tell me Kurt."

Kurt paced back and forth in front of Noah, his mind was racing a hundred miles per hour. How did he know? Should he deny his accusations? Kurt looked into Noah's eyes. He softened slightly but he was still angry at him. Noah was the only man he would ever trust in this damn country; Kurt wouldn't even trust his own parents. Kurt's eyes started to water and the next thing he knew Noah's strong arms were slowly wrapped around the prince tightly. "It's okay." Noah said as he rubbed Kurt's bare back. "I'll protect you."

It had finally hit Kurt and he immediately started to bawl out crying. He has never once told anyone or at least admitted the fact that he was gay out loud. He never even wanted Noah to know, but he wasn't actually surprised at how caring his body guard/best friend was. "I-I don't know what I'm going to do with this marriage." He said whimpering in Noah's shoulders.

Noah soothed Kurt as much as he could, knowing how scared Kurt is with this whole marriage thing. "It's okay Kurt, you won't face this alone. We'll figure something out."

"Figure what out!" he exclaimed. "How can I ever get out of this mess!" Kurt nudged Noah off of him and planted himself on top of his bed as started to cry in his pillow. "I'm gay Puck!"

Noah smiled, Kurt used to call him that since they were babies. "Kurt I know that you're gay, but this marriage isn't going to ruin your life." He laid beside Kurt. "I promise you, you will be happy."

Kurt didn't know how he would ever be genuinely happy, and he didn't understand how Puck would make these promises. Were they just to soothe his pain or did he actually have a plan? Kurt's eyes began to feel heavy, it was a long day and he needed some much needed sleep. Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt and prayed towards God to figure out a way to make Kurt happy no matter how intense his life will be. He was Kurt's body guard, best friend; he would even call him his brother. Puck will make things easier for Kurt; he just had to figure out how. A certain Austrian Prince may be able to help, but he needed to see first if he could be able to trust him.

Going against the rules was always Noah's thing. He never cared about the royal family traditions; ever since he grew to love Kurt he would do anything to keep him happy and safe. He looked down at his chest to see the young prince draped over him who was now fast asleep. Puck rubbed Kurt's arms gently until he finally slept as well. Noah was an assassin, the people that he killed in Germany were planning on killing Kurt because they didn't want them to marry Princess Quinn, and they wanted her to join their country not France's.

Noah was sick and twisted but for the right reasons. He will keep Kurt happy and he'll have to have a sit down with Blaine tomorrow morning for his developing plan to pull through.

…

 _So this is chapter two, I know not much has happened but everything will start progressing by the next chapter. The first two chapters are mostly like a transgression for everything else in this story. Since I have such a busy life, I'm trying my best to post weekly. However, since I only have one review I'm not sure if me sacrificing so much time is worth it for this story. If I can receive at least ten reviews, then I will post the third chapter. I'm not trying to be evil, I'm just trying to see if this is all worth it!_

 _Please review and thank you for reading! If you all have any interesting ideas for this whole story, feel free to review and let me know!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wake up."

Blaine heard this deep voice and immediately shot his eyes open and sat up from his bed. It was still very dark outside and his heart started beating rapidly because a tall man was in his room standing over him.

"W-what's going on?" Blaine looked around the room looking for his sword; curse him for leaving it a few feet away from himself instead of right beside his bedside. Was he in danger? It was barley his first night here in France and he was already about to get murdered? Why would the security be so weak here in this castle? Something like this would never happen back in Austria.

"Sit up, we need to talk." The man lit up a candle that was by Blaine's bedside and revealed himself towards the Austrian prince. Blaine's eyes widened a little; this man was such a strong built figure. However he still felt that he was in danger so he had to watch this man's every move.

"What do you want, are you here to try to kill me?" Blaine said roughly.

The man laughed, "No man, I'm not here to kill you. I am technically a highly trained assassin, but I'm not ordered here to get rid of ya. If I was, you'd be meeting Jesus by now."

Blaine gulped.

"My name is Noah Puckerman, since we're not close, just call me Noah. I'm Kurt's body guard, brother, best friend, you get the drill. We need to talk."

Blaine was internally screaming, why did he want to talk to him about Kurt? All he did was stare at him once, or maybe even a couple of times. He told himself he wasn't going to try to pursue him for multiple and obvious reasons and he can't let this tall, handsome…

' _Focus Blaine!'_ Blaine shook his head and looked at the man. "What is there to talk about towards Prince Kurt, especially at this hour…and in this way?"

"I wanted to wait till morning, but I'm a smart man Blaine, it would be too dangerous to have this conversation during the day when everybody is awake."

"Talk about what? What type of conversation?"

"So you like Kurt?"

Blaine's eyes widened and the first thing that came out of his mouth was no. He had to deny every accusation that this man is about to make towards him. He was an assassin, if he found out he was gay, is he going to kill him?

"No!" Blaine tensed up. "Of course not, why would you say something like that?"

Puck smirked. "Come on, Kurt's safety is my life's purpose, I keep track of everyone that is within 10 feet of him. Don't think I didn't see the way you looked at him."

Blaine was surprised, he had a few body guards for himself and Quinn, but they never really cared about them sincerely. Noah seemed to care a lot for Kurt, but he was still secretly panicking since the man in front of him was basically asking him if he was gay. "I don't like Kurt or men in general. I am attracted to woman; I wasn't staring at anyone in anyway." He tried to sound serious but this lie was just too hard to make it sound real.

"Listen, I'm watching you, like a hawk. I'm practically always with Kurt unless they send me out of the country for another mission. I know you're gay, if you hurt Kurt in any way, you will regret this. You are a gay Austrian Prince, and yes Kurt is gay too…"

Blaine's eyes really widened this time. The prince that he has been admiring over last night was gay too? Then it finally hit him, that smirk that Kurt gave him should have been a small clue that he was gay too. What does this mean? What's going to happen to Quinn is she actually going to marry a gay prince? How will she get pregnant if he's gay? Blaine's head started to hurt and he rubbed his temples with the news that Noah just gave him.

"I know, this whole marriage is fucked, but that's where you come in." Puck crossed his arms.

Blaine shook his head. "He's going to marry my sister, what on earth do you want me to do?"

"In time I have a plan for you and Kurt, but I can't say for now. It's too soon, but what I want for you to do is to not hurt Kurt in any way. I know you're going to fall in love with him, and I want you to make him happy you do."

" _Love_? The last thing that I need to do is fall in love with Kurt, he's going to marry my sister and I don't want my head cut off. Besides…how are you so sure that I'll fall in love with him?"

"Because I know Kurt, anyone that is willing to get to know him for whom he is will easily fall under his spell. He may have that prince charm, but he's so much more than that. Seeing the way you look at him just proves to me that you'll be under his spell in less than a week."

"Well I'm not, and I never will. Yes you caught me, I'm gay. Not even my own family knows, so I have no idea how you figured this all out. I understand by the fact that Kurt is gay, but it is forbidden for us to ever even have any sort of romantic feelings towards one another. Not only will his father kill me, but I don't want to ruin this country's future. Kurt and Quinn are its future; I can't get involved even if I wanted too."

"Blaine, I know, just trust me. I know you'll fall in love with Kurt, and when you do, look for me." Puck looked up and noticed the sun beginning to rise. He had to go back to Kurt's room and be by his side for his morning routine. Puck looked at Blaine's eyes once more, smirked and walked away.

…

Kurt's eyes fluttered open. Immediately the thoughts of Quinn and how he's going to have to spend most of the day with her today to try to get to know her bored him. She was a nice girl from his first impression, but he had no interest whatsoever to be with her. He sighed as he sat up but noticed something was missing, where's Puck? He picked up his large soft blankets that spread across his bed, he was nowhere in sight.

Puck was always in Kurt's room as soon as he wakes up. Puck's room was right next to Kurt's but they were so close that they were just simply used to living in the same room together. Kurt had absolutely no feelings for Puck, but he knew deep down that life without Puck would be miserable. Kurt stood up and decided to dress as casual as a prince possibly could. He tried on light tight beige pants, dark brown boots and a comfortable dark red long sleeved shirt.

He headed out of his room and smiled as Puck was walking towards him. "Where did you go last night?" Kurt asked out of curiosity. It was never like Puck to leave him alone especially during the night. Puck only smirked but shook his head.

"It doesn't matter Prince, let's go get your lady now shall we?"

Kurt sighed. Here we go, day one.

…

Quinn smiled as she looked up at her new prince, maybe one day she can learn to love him? They both walked beside each other in the large vast gardens of the castle. Red beautiful roses surrounded them and there was a huge field of strawberries only a few feet away. The aroma in the air smelled so sweet, she knew that this would be her new favorite place to be in. Quinn loved nature, and just looking around at the plants, fruits, trees, fountains and ponds made her feel nothing but bliss.

Blaine scowled as he watched them from far away. Just rethinking his conversation with Puck last night made him upset. Kurt was gay, he was gay, and there his sister was; fawning over a man who will never love her. He didn't know if Quinn will ever fall in love with Kurt, but he was just thinking more and more about the prince's preference. However, he knew he had to ignore it, the last thing that he needed was his head to get cut off.

Blaine watched Kurt lean down and pick out a rose for Quinn and handed it to her with a smile. The Austrian Prince rolled his eyes, he knew this was all fake. Should he tell Quinn? He loved his sister more than anything, should she know this was all an act? Or would Kurt be able to fake this till his death? Should his sister just live this lie and find only mediocre happiness with this man? Blaine shook his head, he needed to walk this off and clear his head. The last thing that he needed was to start any trouble for this new couple.

Blaine walked towards the end of the garden, there were guards surrounding the area and he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and he quickly turned around. "Blaine, let's go have a lunch with Kurt and Quinn shall we?" he winked at him and lead Blaine towards a them.

"Hello Blaine!" Quinn said happily as Blaine stood sat in front of her, Kurt was next to Quinn and Puck sat in front of Kurt.

"Blaine, it's nice to see you." Kurt said quietly but didn't even bother to look at him. However, Kurt looked up when he felt a slight kick from Puck under the table.

"So Blaine," Puck said as he ate his meal. They were all eating a delicious fish that the finest chef from France. "What are your hobbies?"

"Well I like to train with my swords…" Blaine hoped that it didn't sound as sexual as he thought it did. "I-I also like to swim, paint, plant flowers, just activities that my mother and father have taught me when I was younger."

Kurt half smiled, he thought those were cute hobbies.

"Quinn what about you?" Kurt asked. He knew he had to try to get to know her as much as he could.

"Pretty much the same hobbies that Blaine has. We grew up and did everything together, he's my best friend."

"How much do you know about Blaine, Quinn?" Puck asked her with a smirk.

Blaine secretly kicked Puck from under the table. Puck didn't know that Quinn doesn't know that Blaine is gay, and she never will know. Quinn and Blaine grew up in a religious castle, and he feels like she'll hate him if she ever found out.

Quinn only smiled. "Of course I know all about him."

Puck only nodded and Kurt raised his eyebrow. Was Puck going at something? Kurt noticed how Puck was glancing back and forth with himself and Blaine, he noticed how Puck kept staring at…Blaine's crotch? He shook his head and he mentally noted that he would have to talk to this man later on tonight.

Puck couldn't help but laugh on the inside, Blaine was sneaky but Puck could still spot everything that he was doing. Not only did Blaine start having a boner in his tight white pants, but every time Kurt opened his mouth to eat something Blaine couldn't help but stare. Puck even saw Kurt stare at Blaine for a few moments. They both were obviously had the hots for each other, but he wasn't going to let Blaine sleep with Kurt or anything. Or at least not until he trusted Blaine to be completely alone with Kurt first.

Puck noticed a woman who was one of the many maids start coming up behind Quinn. "Princess Quinn, it is time for you daily lessons." The maid said. Quinn frowned, she knew that she had to have this daily routine of learning how to adjust to the rules of being a royal in France. This was something that she was going to have to get used to for quite some time now. She did want to spend a bit more time with Kurt, she was very interested in who he was as a person but she had to leave.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go, but I will see you all tonight for dinner." She said smiling. She leaned to Kurt and gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to the rest of the boys. Kurt sat there still when after she gave him a kiss, and Blaine couldn't help but scowl as she walked away. Puck only laughed.

"Well Kurt, this was a lovely lunch, but I have to go. Your father wants to talk to me about something important. Why don't you get to know Blaine for now?" Puck said smirking.

Kurt shook his head no and Blaine started to panic. He already felt the pressure in his pants and the last thing that he needed was to be alone with this man. Puck ignored their inner pleads and walked away. Kurt sighed as he cleaned his mouth and stood up. He looked at Blaine who was already staring at him, Kurt looked straight ahead and spotted an area where there aren't many guards. It was surrounded by large trees with a nice pond in the center. Kurt turned back at him and motioned Blaine for him to follow.

Blaine without even thinking fixed his pants without Kurt noticing and started to walk behind Kurt. They didn't even talk as they reached the area. Blaine honestly looked like a puppy following the tall Prince that was in front of him. Blaine couldn't help but stare at his ass again but he didn't want the other soldiers to see. Kurt smirked knowing he was staring at him while he was walking in front of him.

They entered the area, they were surrounded by trees and were mostly hidden. Blaine didn't know what was going on or what was going to happen. Kurt was silent, stiff, even a bit serious looking. When Puck motioned for them to get to know each other he didn't know that Kurt would take them to a secluded area. He was even surprised to say the least that there was a secluded area like this in the large garden. Kurt turned towards Blaine and motioned for them to sit down in the soft green grass. There were daisies surrounding them and Blaine could see this beautiful pond that was behind Kurt.

"This used to be my sanctuary when I was a little boy." Kurt said quietly. Blaine smiled, he could imagine the little prince playing around in this place that looks like a fairyland. "I used to think a lot here too. I sometimes cried, but this was my safe place. It helped me get away from all of my responsibilities."

"I wish I had a place like this." Blaine said as he looked at Kurt grab a handful of daisies to smell. "My mother never let me be alone. I always had to have a maid or just someone in general keep an eye on me."

"It's the only safe place that I have, my father let me come here alone and he ordered for the soldiers to leave me alone when I come here. Only Puck can come here, but no one else."

Blaine frowned. What was the real deal with this guy anyways? Puck was a bit too close to Kurt and it made him feel uncomfortable. He knew he shouldn't feel jealous, and he doesn't, but it just felt…odd. "So who is Puck anyways?"

Kurt smiled, he sensed the hint of jealousy in Blaine's voice. "He's my friend. He's been with me since we were little. He always protected me, his family has been working with mine for many generations. Puck's father, Jericho, is one of the most dangerous assassins in France. He protects my father, Puck protects me. He's one of the most skilled assassins that I've ever seen." Kurt sighed and laid down in the grass. He folded his arms behind his head and looked up at the dark green leaves. He knew he was saying too much, but Kurt just felt comfortable for having the chance to talk to someone that wasn't Puck. He spoke to Quinn, but he knew he couldn't tell her everything since she will be spending a lot of time with almost every important woman in the castle.

Blaine watched Kurt, his body was a lot more attractive than what he had noticed before. His long thin legs, flat hard chest, strong toned arms; but it didn't matter. Puck's voice was in the back of his head, he remembered him saying how Blaine would fall in love with Kurt. He prayed to God that, that would never happen. "Why do you have to have your own personal body guard/assassin? I have my body guards but I don't have anyone like Puck."

"Long story short, some men have tried killing my father in the past. My father thinks that they will one day try to harm me when I become King. That's why they've been training Puck since birth in order for him to protect me."

Blaine frowned, the thought of Kurt ever being in danger scared him, but he hoped that Puck was as good as he says he is. Blaine looked at Kurt and caught him staring at him, his cheeks instantly turning red. "Blaine can I ask you something?" asked Kurt as he sat up. Blaine only nodded.

"You like boys too?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "No! Why would you say that?"

"I've noticed your bulge since we got up from the table."

Blaine smacked his face with his hands, how stupid could he be with his hormones? He knew he couldn't control it very well, but he didn't know at the same time that Kurt would notice so easily. Kurt smirked, "And I know for a fact that it wasn't your sister that was the one that gave you that bulge."

Blaine knew he was caught.

"I…no one can know Kurt."

"It's okay, I know what it's like to feel pressured to hide it. I'm gay too, and I expect for you to not tell anyone either." They both sat criss cross in front of each other. "Blaine, I think you're attractive too, but I expect for you to not do anything about it."

Blaine frowned and looked down at the ground with a sigh.

"I don't want you to get in trouble, and I don't want to hurt Quinn if she found out. I don't know how I'm going to marry Quinn and live a happy life, but I think it's best that you and I stay away from each other."

Blaine looked up at him confused. "We…we can't even be friends?"

"I'm sorry."

Blaine's frown deepened. He doesn't even know this man; so why does he feel so hurt? Kurt was more mature than Blaine, that was obvious. He knew that this was probably the best thing he could do, but why does he not want to pull through with this? "Kurt I won't...I promise I won't make it obvious for the both of us about our sexuality."

Kurt was sad about this, he was attracted to Blaine and in a perfect world he would love to get to know him more and become something more, but this was reality that he had to face. "No Blaine, the way you get aroused, your…I mean our…hormones are dangerous. I don't want to mess up."

Blaine looked at him in surprise, Kurt was attracted to him too?

"Prince where are you?!"

Kurt stood up as he heard Puck calling out for him. "I have to go Blaine, goodbye."

…

Please review! And I'm sorry if there are a few minor mistakes I have to upload this chapter now because I won't have internet access for the next three days in my house!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

…

Kurt's frown was so deep he knew that Puck was going to overreact and ask as to why he was so down. Kurt didn't realize that he telling Blaine that they had to stay away from each other would affect him so much. He planned this whole conversation since he woke up, but he wasn't aware as to how hard it would be. Watching those adorable puppy dog eyes seem so hurt, it killed him. Kurt looked up as Puck started walking up to him; he flinched when he saw Puck realize how hurt he was. "Kurt! I leave you for fifteen minutes, and then this happens! Why are you frowning, where is that fucker, I'll kill him!" Puck exclaimed as he held tightly on Kurt's shoulders staring at him intensely.

Puck knew that Blaine had something to do with this, he thought he could trust him, he felt it in his gut. Puck was very good at knowing who to trust with Kurt. He leaves them for a little while, hoping they could get to know each other, and then he suddenly finds his prince with glistened eyes. "Kurt, where is he?!"

"Puck stop! Blaine didn't do anything, just leave me alone." He pushed Puck away from him and started heading towards his castle. He just wanted to get away from it all, the thoughts of how he could never truly love a man because of his religion, family, rules was just eating him away. He felt like he would never find true love and it hurt him deeply. Puck ran after him, Kurt never got away from him that easy.

"Kurt, why are you like this…" Puck grabbed Kurt's elbow to stop him from walking away. "Why are you crying?"

"Because…" Kurt looked around, they were inside one of the castle's corridors and there were men and woman all around working. He couldn't say anything, not here. "I can't talk here Puck; just let me go to my room."

"I'll go with you."

Kurt knew he would never win an argument with Puck, so he simply rolled his eyes and began walking towards his room with Puck following close behind.

As they entered, Kurt immediately plopped himself on his giant bed and just wept. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore, it was one of those moments where everything you fear attacks you in one instant. Puck held him tightly, letting Kurt cry until he was done. He soothed Kurt as much as he could, but he was just anxious to know why his prince was so sad. He was perfectly fine only less than an hour ago. What on earth did Kurt and Blaine talk about?

…

Blaine wiped his tears as he finally stood up from Kurt's sanctuary and headed towards the castle. He stayed where he was for a good thirty minutes, crying as if he had lost someone so dear to him. He knew why Kurt told him this, but it just dawned at him how hard life can be sometimes. He couldn't believe how judgmental and harsh people can be just because of a man loving another man. He never knew why it was so frowned upon, how taboo it seemed towards ignorant people. He knew he never had a chance with Kurt, he told himself he would never want a chance, but the thought of the young prince holding him and wondering if he would ever one day love him was a longing that he knew would never be fulfilled.

…

"I had to tell him that he has to stay away from me."

"What?!" Puck exclaimed. "Why?!"

"Because the last thing that I need is to fall in love with a boy that I will never have a chance with. It will only make my life more difficult than it already is. I would never be able to hold him, kiss him…" Kurt's cheeks turned red. "I just can't do anything with him, and I'll feel so awful for being so mean to him."

"Kurt, just relax, you're overthinking all of this…"

"I'm not overthinking! I'm trying to protect us! I don't want our heads to get chopped off!"

"You know I would never let that happen to you."

Kurt sighed, he just didn't want Blaine to ever get in trouble if he made it even more obvious than he already has that he is in fact attracted to him. The prince would love to get to know Blaine, but just the thought of them getting caught, if they ever developed more feelings for each other than just friends scared him.

"Kurt let's just relax and get ready, your father called me because you have to go meet Quinn and Blaine's new body guards. It's your duty to know everyone that is new to the castle. These two body guards are from Italy; they are highly trained and have worked for their king for many years. They are very skilled and are willing to commit their lives to protect the Austrian royals. Apparently their families are close to the Austrian King. Let's go."

Kurt and Puck walked over to the King's office, as they entered immediately they spotted the two guards, they both stuck out like a sore thumb. Kurt and Puck eyed them suspiciously. One of them had bright blonde hair and had pale white skin; Kurt even noticed that he had quite a set of lips as well. The other guard was tall, had bright white teeth, and had light brown short hair. Kurt noticed how handsome, tall and strong they were but he wasn't attracted to them as how he was with Blaine.

The two guards immediately noticed the young prince walk into the room and strolled over to him with bright smiles on their faces. "Hello Prince Kurt." they both said in unison and bowed.

"We are thankful to be of service for you, you family and the Austrian royals." The blonde guard said. "My name is Samuel, but you can call me Sam, Sam Evans."

"My name is Sebastian Smythe."

Puck eyed them suspiciously; he knew something was off with this Sebastian character. His intuition was always on point, so the way he felt about Sebastian made him uncomfortable.

"I will be Quinn's personal body guard." said Sam.

"I will be Blaine's, but we are hoping we can be of any service with you as well."

Kurt nodded with a smile. "Of course, thank you for dedicating your lives to keep us and this palace safe. Sam, I'll lead you to Quinn's room. Sebastian, you will be led by Puck to Blaine's."

The two guards nodded and smiled as they were led to meet the Austrian royals. Puck led Sebastian around the corridors of the castle, they didn't say a word but he knew something was off about Sebastian. He didn't know what was up yet, but he felt like he will find out sooner than later. As Puck knocked in the large white doors of Blaine's room, he was taken aback when he saw Blaine as he opened the door. Blaine's eyes were red, his frown was deep, and his hair was a mess. He had nothing on but a plain grey shirt and loose grey pants. Puck wanted to ask what was wrong, but he knew that the reason why Blaine was like this was because of his conversation with Kurt.

Puck turned to Sebastian to introduce him to Blaine, but his breath caught his throat when he saw how Sebastian's eyes roamed Blaine's body lustfully. He knew it, he fucking knew it! This guy was gay! Puck smacked his forehead mentally, this was not good. His secret plan will be ruined if this guy gets in the way. Sebastian was staring at Blaine's crotch, not caring if he or Blaine would notice, this set off a few red flags. Puck cleared his throat which caused Sebastian to eye him suspiciously. "Sebastian, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is your new…body guard."

Blaine wiped his eyes; he shook Sebastian's hand and walked back towards his bed. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Puck mentally sighed in relief, so it looks like Blaine didn't notice or realize anything suspicious about this man. Sebastian frowned because of the lack of attention that he received from the very attractive Austrian prince. Sebastian cleared his throat. "Well, looks like the young prince is having an off day." He smirked. "No matter, I'll try to get to know him more later on tonight." He nodded towards Puck and walked away.

Puck smacked his face. " _Shit I have to tell Kurt_."

…

"Quinn," Kurt said smiling. "This is Sam Evans, your new body guard. He will be escorting you to wherever you need to know, and help you, protect you, and keep you safe."

Sam smiled as he bowed towards the princess. He was surprised to see how beautiful she was, but he managed to keep his composure. Quinn returned the smile, noticing how handsome he was. He had beautiful green eyes, long blonde hair, and a very nice smile. She cleared her throat when she felt her thoughts wonder off, knowing that he fiancé was standing right by her. Kurt however only laughed on the inside; he knew that her thoughts were exactly like his. He noticed as well how attractive he was, but it wasn't anything too intriguing for him.

"Well I'll leave you two to get to know each other." Said Kurt smiling. "I'm going to go find Puck. Quinn, I'll see you later on tonight for our dinner with the rest of the family." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, nodded towards Sam and walked off.

As Kurt walked around the corridors he spotted Sebastian. He had a smirk on his face and eyed the prince as they reached each other. "Hello Prince Kurt, I just met Blaine. I'm really grateful of your father for giving me this opportunity."

Kurt's breathe caught his throat. The look that Sebastian was giving him was putting him on edge. What was he going at? Kurt only faked a smile and finally spotted Puck who was waiting for Kurt in front of his room. "Kurt let's go inside."

…

"He's what?"

"He's gay Kurt." Puck said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because…" Puck paused. "He was staring at Blaine in a way that no straight man would do."

Kurt mentally smacked himself. This was going to be a bit confusing to handle, he knew he was the only gay man in the castle and now there are two extra gay men? But the fact that Sebastian had a strong attraction towards Blaine made him feel uneasy. Kurt had absolutely no feelings towards Blaine, so he doesn't really know why he felts so off about all of this. So what if Sebastian had a thing for Blaine, he didn't care…right?

"And Blaine isn't doing so well." Puck said while frowning.

Kurt looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"When I went to go introduce him to Sebastian, he was a mess. His hair was everywhere, his eyes were super red and he wasn't the whole smiley happy Blaine that we're used to seeing. What did you tell him Kurt?" Puck asked seriously.

Kurt adjusted himself while he was sitting on top of his bed. Puck was pacing around the room and decided to sit in front of him. He didn't want any of this to happen, he wanted Kurt to be happy and with Blaine. If Sebastian steps in, Blaine might fall in love with him and fool around. Kurt will be stuck miserable with Quinn and never find genuine happiness.

"I just told him that we both needed to stay away from each other to not cause any sort of attention or suspicion. The last thing that I need is for any of the maids, guards, or any of my parents to figure anything out. I can't afford to get caught; it would be dangerous for the both of us."

Puck smirked, why did Kurt think so lowly of his keen skills? He had this whole plan planned out for the two who obviously had an instant connection since their eyes met. Puck was a skillful assassin, he can kill ten men less than three minutes without being heard or seen. He can sneak into a castle and murder the top guards and leave without a trace. So how hard can it be to help to gay men fall in love and help them have their own private time and help them find genuine happiness with whatever their royal lives can let them have?

"Kurt you are overthinking all of this, did you forget who _your_ body guard is? He's the best of the best! He can sneak you around places without ever being noticed, he can help you fall in love with a certain Austrian prince without getting caught either." Puck winked.

Kurt shook his head, he always knew that Puck was over his head but this was to another level. "No Puck."

"Fine, then don't feel sad when you see Sebastian sneaking into Blaine's room at n-"

"I'm in."

"I'm sorry say that again?" Puck said grinning."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I said I'm in."

Puck smiled wickedly and cracked his knuckles. "Good, faze 1: Get rid of Sebastian Smythe."

…

Blaine stared into his giant closet. He dreaded the fact that he had to go to this mandatory dinner. It's not like he's of any sort of importance, so why bother going? He just wants to lay back down in his giant bed and sleep. He felt so rejected by Kurt; however he doesn't know why it affected him so much. He sighed as he examined his choices and eventually pulled out a tight pair of black pants, black boots and a navy blue long sleeved top. He stared at himself in the mirror; he needed to fix his hair.

As he was coming and slicking his hair back he heard a knock on the door. "Blaine, it's Sebastian. I'm here to escort you to dinner."

Blaine finished up his hair, figured that how he dressed was enough for this dinner and opened the door. "Thank you Sebastian." Since Blaine was in a more stable state of mind, he noticed visually Sebastian's physique.

Sebastian smirked while he bowed. "You ready?"

Blaine only nodded. He had to admit mentally, he was a very attractive man. He had beautiful white straight teeth, light brown hair, and a couple of freckles spread across from his cheeks. "So you're my new body guard?"

"Yes, I hope that's okay."

"Y-yes of course, it's no problem at all. Mind telling me a little about yourself?" Blaine was intrigued and figured he had to get to know a bit more about this man since he will most probably be spending time with him for…well forever. Once you are assigned to have your own personal body guard, they have to commit their lives for your safety. If anything would happen to your body guard, then you just simply get assigned with a new one.

Sebastian smiled, glancing at Blaine whenever he could as he began to speak about his life, training, and goals. "I was raised in Italy, and I was trained since birth by my uncle. My father was always out doing missions across the continent, but my uncle is just as skilled." He said smiling.

Blaine was surprised at how much Sebastian knew. "So you know a lot about physicality, what about other things?"

"Well I have my own library back at home. I was forced to study almost every language that I could possibly learn. My strongest are Italian, English, French, and a bit of Spanish. Everything else is still in progress. My mother was a strong woman but she was also very smart, and she taught me how to cook every Italian meal that you can think of." Said Sebastian, he was happy to have someone so intrigued with his past. Usually people only want him for his skills and that's it.

Blaine was very impressed; he seemed like a trustworthy body guard. He seemed very intelligent and was definitely fit for the job. He was also a very handsome man so he supposes that that was a plus. He felt an attraction, but deep down the image of Kurt kept crossing his mind.

"Well here's the ball room Blaine," Sebastian opened the door. "I will wait here for you outside when you finish." He said smiling.

Blaine half smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you Sebastian."

…

Blaine walked towards the giant pearled table that was centered in the grand ball room. Classical music played in the background and he was pleased as he spotted his sister beside Kurt and a few other girls laughing away. She seemed happy, spoiled, care free. If she only knew what sort of trap she was falling into, but that was something to be found out for another time. He spotted his seat that was surprisingly right next to Kurt's. He felt nervous because of the conversation that they had earlier, but was surprised as he walked towards him with a smile on his face. Everyone greeted Blaine with a smile and a glass of sparkling champagne in their hands.

The table was filled with salmon, pork and a type of bird cuisines. There were mixtures of vegetables and spices surrounding each of their plates, and the deserts were a combination of pink macroon's and freshly picked out strawberries. It was truly a meal fit for royals.

Kurt felt giddy when he saw Blaine walking towards him and he only wondered how Puck managed to set his chair next to his. The French prince was in awe at how attractive the Austrian prince looked tonight. Kurt didn't know what Puck's plan was, or at least not in detail, but he was happy to take the opportunity to dismiss the conversation that he had earlier with Blaine and happily get to know him. "Blaine," Kurt whispered in his ear. "Meet me in my room later on tonight."

Blaine spit his drink after Kurt's command. The prince wants him to sneak to his room after hours? The thought of this command excited and terrified him. Blaine only turned to Kurt and nodded gently not making it too obvious towards the rest of the people who were dining with them.

As they all continued their dinner, Blaine could hear the roaring laughter of Kurt's father booming the ball room. He could hear the King's comments about babies again, rolling his eyes knowing that it wasn't going to be as easy as the King thinks. Kurt only ignored his father as he continued to eat his salmon, glancing a few times towards the handsome prince that sat beside him.

As the dinner was finally over and everyone said their goodbyes, Blaine was confused as to what he's supposed to do. With Sebastian waiting outside and seeing Kurt hold on to Quinn's hand escorting her to her room, he doesn't know what to do or where to go. So he did what he was supposed to do, he walked over to Sebastian and was escorted to his room. At the door Blaine couldn't help but notice the amount of staring that Sebastian would do during their long walk around the long corridors of this giant castle.

"Here you are my prince." Sebastian said smirking.

Blaine thanked him with a handshake, but froze when Sebastian leaned down towards Blaine's ear. "If you ever need my company, I'll be one call away." He said in a seductive whisper.

Blaine gasped and froze in place as he stared at Sebastian. His body guard leaned back and walked away quietly and Blaine cursed under his breathe when he felt his pants tighten. This was not good, not good at all.


End file.
